Las pistas son 3
by animefanxD
Summary: "Te sorprendería descubrir el verdadero poder que hay detrás de una voluntad, de una idea Tyëlpe. Dime, en el caso de que llevásemos este proyecto acabo, ¿cuál sería tu propósito? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?" Algo había cambiado. Happy!silverfisting para Fujocali (ao3)
Algo había…. _ **cambiado**_.

Aún con todo su conocimiento, aún con toda su habilidad y poder, ni él mismo era capaz de concluir qué había cambiado, qué había ocurrido exactamente.

No era _él_ , porque por supuesto jamás podría ser él.

Y sin embargo.

La luz que atravesaba la ventana de su habitación, un tapiz variopinto de motas de polvo y rayos ocres que señalaban el comienzo de un nuevo otoño, era la misma.

El color escarlata de las cortinas y de la alfombra de- según algunos, aunque no era como si la opinión de seres tan bajos como esos no fuera nada menos que innecesaria- gusto cuestionable que vestía el suelo bajo los pies de su cama, era el mismo.

El relieve de las piedras pulidas que formaban las paredes era el mismo. Áspero a pesar de tanta pulcritud, como si la roca, en un último acto de rebeldía a su deformación, hubiese decidido destruir la última cualidad atrayente que le quedaba en su mano poder negarle el disfrute a sus señores. Un final así, no le parecía menos patético que cualquier otro fracaso.

Su cama seguía teniendo exactamente el mismo tamaño, el colchón lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar a más de cuatro adultos sin problema alguno, y tan mullido que era digno de…..bueno, de _él_.

La _piel_ de Celebrimbor era suave, muy suave bajo sus manos, sobre la punta de los dedos.

Y sin embargo _algo había cambiado_.

Normalmente, cuando se reunían de forma privada en noches como ésta, hubieran sido rápidos, descoordinados, como si las vestimentas que cubrían sus cuerpos súbitamente quemasen.

Pero aquí el único que quemaba era él.

Hubiese desvestido al elfo rápidamente, y tal vez le hubiese dejado al otro hacer lo mismo, ignorando la forma en la que sus brazos tenían dificultades en decidir qué desprender del cuerpo del maia primero. Y en cómo sus manos, las mismas que eran capaces de moldear anillos, espadas y cualquier tipo de metal con destreza, ahora temblaban como las de un niño que aprende a sostener un lápiz.

Hubiese hecho estremecer al señor de Eregion, hasta reducirlo a algo más que un cachorro gimiente. Una, dos, tres, tal vez cuatro veces esa noche. Ya que para desgracia de Telperinquar los Eldar y los Ainur no tienen ni mucho menos, la misma resistencia física. Y hubiese fingido estar relajado y dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sin embargo, algo era diferente esta vez.

En esta ocasión, cómo asaltado por una nebulosa parsimonia, comenzó él a desvestir al elfo delicada, muy lentamente.

Comenzando por la túnica exterior, desabrochando botones uno por uno, hasta alcanzar la camisa interior de seda y levantarla por encima de la cabeza.

Tyelpë estaba desconcertado por este cambio en la actitud de su dinámica, era obvio en la forma en la que arrugaba en ceño, y en los intentos de duda que quedaban silenciados por la boca del ainur. Celebrimbor se sentía nervioso, como una doncella a punto de perder su virtud. Aunque , desde luego, su virtud estuviese a estas alturas más que mancillada.

\- _Ah_ ….Ann- Expresaba dubitativo el elfo cuando sus manos llegaron a la banda que protegía sus pantalones.

\- Shhhhhh….. Guarda silencio Tyelpë-

No podía dejar que Tyelperinquar hablase, no ahora.

Una vez el eldar ante él se presentaba desnudo como en el día en que vino al mundo, le echó hacia atrás hasta que quedó tumbado en la cama, desperdigado sobre las mantas. Brazos y piernas separados y cabellos colocados casi flotando en su cabeza como un halo negro sobre las sábanas. Ojos tan excitados como llenos de incertidumbre.

En gran parte, no pudo evitar rememorar aquellos tiempos no tan lejanos, en los que el último heredero de la casa de Feänaro, se hubiese asemejado tantísimo a aquellos sacrificios ofrecidos tanto a él como su _Señor_ allá en mejores épocas. Y tal vez así es como siempre debió ser.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír de manera mal intencionada, aunque estaba seguro de que el elfo lo confundiría con algo totalmente diferente.

Una vez colocado encima de él, comenzó a trazar con las manos toda la piel que el ojo era capaz de ver.

Los pómulos de sus mejillas, descendiendo por las mismas a excepción de una pequeña parada en el labio inferior, que el elfo rápidamente partió para él sin rodeo alguno, pero que con una indiferencia que rallaba la crueldad el maia ignoró en favor del cuello.

Con ambas palmas recorría ahora el surco de la artería – _Sería tremendamente fácil abrirla con un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos_ \- tomando nota de cuán irregular era el pulso, de cuán rápido el corazón de Tyelpërinquar bombeaba la sangre ahora mismo.

Bajó hasta la clavícula, trazando círculos vagos con la yema del índice izquierdo. Y con el derecho trazó la línea de los músculos del abdomen, de la pelvis , y de la forma de las costillas que ahora se dejaban ver a causa de la respiración agitada de su dueño.

Celebrimbor se estaba esforzando claramente en no hacer sonido alguno, siempre tan dispuesto a _complacer_ , a agacharse y aceptar su voluntad.

Sólo por eso decidió ponérselo más difícil, y como sus dos manos estaban ocupadas, lo que utilizó para jugar un poco con sus pezones fue su propia lengua.

Ello ganó , por supuesto, un grito grave que el pobre noldo hundió en su garganta, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas y retorciéndose ahora sobre las mismas con tal de no soltar nada. A este punto era más que claro la necesidad de Tyëlpe, de tocarle a él también. Pero el elfo sabía de sobra que nada bueno saldría de intentarlo. Simplemente era algo que en la intimidad de sus aposentos no era del todo bienvenido, y lo aceptó rápidamente. Estar con él, ser tocado por él, unir su cuerpo con el de él, ser "amado" por él. Era más que suficiente.

 _Ay_ , su pobre, _pobre_ y obediente pequeño señor elfo. De un linaje sin corona, en una ciudad condenada al fracaso.

Su querido e inocente Tyelpërinquar, cuya respiración ahora mismo salía tan entrecortada que apenas bajaba el pecho cuando ya estaba subiendo. Las mejillas y la punta de las orejas deliciosamente ruborizadas. El estado de la parte inferior de su cuerpo tan descaradamente excitado que resultaba encantador.

Incluso _él_ , en todas sus ansias de perfección, tenía que admitir que en este momento Celebrimbor era _hermoso_.

Debajo de él, jadeando con los labios entre abiertos y una mirada tan desenfocada y suplicante que bien podía habérsela dirigido al mismísimo Padre todopoderoso. Como si jamás necesitase volver a mirar a nada más. Con los músculos bien desarrollados a causa de su trabajo en la forja, fuertemente contraídos, y con el pelo enredado pegado a la frente y espaldas por el sudor.

La piel de Celebrimbor, ligeramente bronceada y uniforme toda ella, tan delicada bajo sus dedos. Sin las imperfecciones y cicatrices que le hubiesen marcado si se hubiese quedado junto al resto de su familia. Tan solo algunas líneas blancas, heridas graves, pero no lo suficiente para matar, en el costado derecho, en el bíceps izquierdo.

Sus manos a pesar de encallecidas no presentaban mayor disconformidad. Y la faz de su rostro tan limpia y clara como el día que salió de Aman, si no más al valorarse más un deje de la Luz en sus ojos, que ya prácticamente no se encontraba.

Arqueó para sí una ceja en curiosidad. No estaba acostumbrado a tal falta de imperfecciones. A un rostro sin cicatrices y unas manos doradas en lugar de negras, cuyo roce no causaban dolor.

Justo ahora comenzaba a trastocar la piel que cubría el glande del miembro, tan indecentemente excitado, a pesar de que prácticamente no se había dignado a mostrarle el más mínimo aprecio.

\- A- _Annatar_ …..por favor, y-yo- Susurró Tyelpërinquar a duras penas, luchando por dar algún tipo de sentido a los sonidos que salían de su boca.

 _ **Annatar**_

No era el nombre que esperaba escuchar. Ni tampoco de la persona de quien esperaba escucharlo.

Y por un momento, la escena ante sus ojos se difuminó, obligándole a detenerse y cerrar los ojos por un momento.

\- ….¿Anna –

Cuando los abrió destellaban oro, como una antorcha, dejando pasar tan solo el cráter del volcán.

El momento había desaparecido.

\- ¿ _Si_ ? -

 _Annatar_ no era el nombre que esperaba escuchar y Celebrimbor no era la persona de quien esperaba escucharlo. Pensó a la par que insertaba uno de sus dedos en la apertura del recto , de una sola vez. Siendo francos, no hubiese necesitado mucho más que eso, para hacer llegar al elfo, al límite.

Sin embargo…..algo había cambiado.

Y cuando alzó de nuevo la vista, descubrió en los ojos de Tyelpërinquar, una mirada que aún _familiar_ , no supo del todo identificar.

\- _Annatar_ \- Era mucho más urgente ahora – por….. **por favor** -

\- ¿ _Oh_? Discúlpame Tyëlpe, tan solo estaba….. _admirando_ la vista-

Pero de momento, suponía que podría- Se encogió hasta quedar a la altura adecuada, y agachó la cabeza. Labios partidos en una promesa de profundas delicias – _conformarse_.

* * *

\- ¿En anillos? ¿Anillos dices?….No estoy seguro de que entienda del todo qué intentas lograr Annatar-

La proposición tuvo lugar una tarde en la forja, en el yunque privado, algo más amplio que los otros, que compartían a la hora de realizar algún tipo de proyecto en común.

No estaban solos así que debía ser cauteloso. El lugar de trabajo les pertenecía, pero estaba compartido por el resto de maestros herreros y aprendices. Una vez que ambos hubieran deliberado y decidido el nuevo proyecto a desarrollar, lo comunicarían al resto.

El ainur alzó las manos en un gesto tan pacificador como llamativo, llevando hacía ellas toda la atención de su espectador.

\- En efecto, anillos mi señor. Algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder llevarlo en vuestra persona en todo momento. Pero lo suficientemente práctico como para que no interfiera en vuestra labor-

El señor de Eregion escuchaba, los brazos cruzados sobre un pecho tan solo protegido por un delantal de cuero que dejaba entrever la forma de los músculos y tendones que había detrás.

No lo suficientemente atento ni sumiso para su gusto. No tanto como le sería necesario.

\- Si, puedo vislumbrarlo y coincido con tu postura. Pero aún con todos los medios a nuestro alcance, cómo…¿Cómo podríamos lograr algo como eso?-

 _Ah_ …..El maia comprendía ahora.

No era _"Cómo podríamos lograr algo como eso"_ , sino _"Cómo podría_ _ **yo**_ _, lograr algo como eso"_.

La incertidumbre y la falta de confianza en sí mismo, eran algo que él siempre podría aprovechar en su favor.

Annatar sonrió de una forma que sabría que parecería comprensiva, colocando la mano en su hombro en un gesto de compañerismo.

\- Te sorprendería descubrir el verdadero poder que hay detrás de una voluntad, de una _idea_ Tyëlpe. Dime, en el caso de que llevásemos este proyecto acabo, ¿cuál sería tu propósito? ¿ _Qué_ es lo que más _deseas_?-

El aludido dio un respingo, y le miró como si su cabello estuviera en llamas.

\- La preservación de nuestro reino- Hubo una pequeña pausa -….No, supongo que….. de _toda_ Arda-

El maia asintió, con una sonrisa que enseñaba los caninos.

\- Por supuesto mi señor. _Imaginaos_ entonces, insertar, acoplar vuestra voluntad, vuestros _deseos_ en el anillo….en _los_ anillos- Un poco más, sabía que debía girar las tuercas tan solo un poco más y- Tengo plena confianza en ti Tyelpërinquar…..De todos los Eldar que habrá y _hubo_ jamás. Sé que sólo _**tú**_ podrías lograr semejante _arte_ -

De forma algo subjetiva, creyó ser capaz de escuchar el sonido _exacto_ , que causó el corazón de Celebrimbor al fundirse, como el bronce a fuego lento.

* * *

Mientras que en Eregion se llevaba a cabo la forja de los 16 anillos de poder. Él llevaba a cabo el esbozado de su propio proyecto.

Su propio _anillo_. Un anillo **único** y exclusivo para _**él**_.

 _Un anillo para controlarlos_ , a los elfos y los hombres incluso a esos enanos productos de su Antiguo Señor.

 _Un anillo para dominarlos a todos._ Un anillo en el que volcaría absolutamente todos los _**deseos**_ de su corazón _._

 _Para encontrarlos y atarlos para siempre en la oscuridad._

* * *

Sin embargo,

 _Algo había cambiado_ …..

La _primera_ indicación, la primera _pista_.

La primera _señal_ en la que él fue consciente de que algo comenzaba a moverse por el mal camino. Uno que él **no** había planeado. Ocurrió de forma básicamente aleatoria, durante una reunión política más banal que cualquier otra cosa.

A pesar de estar orgulloso de que el esfuerzo puesto en lograr la confianza de la ciudad y, más importante aún, de los miembros de su consejo interno. Había de reconocer que la discusión actual "finanzas aplicadas a la remodelación de la parte más antigua de la ciudad", no podría importarle menos.

Pero por supuesto un maiar de " _Aüle_ " debía presentarse en todo momento atraído por semejante discusión, que no tenía mayor fin, que el progreso artístico de la ciudad.

Así que mientras, con su mejor cara plácida y mirada inmersiva, escuchaba mostrar a Tyelpërinquar las soluciones y algoritmos matemáticos que él bien sabía que había acabado tan solo la noche anterior.

Mientras observaba desinteresado más allá de lo que la comprensión mortal podría entender, como la boca de Celebrimbor se abría y cerraba a intervalos pequeños, formando palabras sin sonido alguno. Se descubrió pensando que había mil y un usos _mucho_ mejores para la hábil boca de aquel elfo que farfullar acerca de económicas.

Y antes de darse cuenta, se vislumbró así mismo fantaseando con Celebrimbor volcado sobre aquella larga mesa, sujetándose a duras penas por sus pies y manos, mientras él entraba y salía de su interior una y otra y otra vez. Allí mismo, delante de todos los miembros de su propio consejo.

…

Su propia imaginación le hizo dar entonces un respingo.

No porque la fantasía en si misma fuese del todo inusual, ni tan poco descabellada.

Pero sí lo eran sus _participantes_.

Algo sorprendido por su propio desliz, se dio cuenta de que ésa era la primera vez, en la cual había pensado en tener relaciones sexuales con el elfo, de tal forma que no fuesen una obligación que sus objetivos requiriesen.

 **Hm**

Lo único que realmente lamentó en aquel instante, fue la ausencia de la dama _Galadriel_ en aquella sala.

Estaba seguro que semejante entrometida como ella, hubiera disfrutado de la visión casi tanto como él.

* * *

Algo _…..había cambiado_.

La _segunda_ _pista_ , la segunda _muestra_ , de que algo había cambiado. Tuvo lugar un día, de un mes, de un año absolutamente aleatorio. En la forja, no la de la fragua pública en la cual se permitía la entrada de cualquier incompetente, no. Si no en aquel lugar especial, en la que solo podían trabajar unos pocos privilegiados. Consistiendo estos en Tyelpërinquar, y él mismo, por supuesto.

La creación de los _16 anillos_ de poder estaba yendo según lo previsto e incluso, excediendo parte de sus expectativas.

Se encontraban ambos trabajando , espalda con espalda. Cuando de la nada, comenzó a notar la espina de su compañero se _sacudía_ por espasmos que bien podían haber sido causados por un temblor interno.

Algo molesto por la interrupción en el ritmo de trabajo, el ainur se volvió y disfrazó su frustración y antipatía por verdadera preocupación.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Tyëlpe?-

El maia no recibió respuesta real, más que la postura tremendamente encogida de Celebrimbor sobre el yunque, mientras se cubría la parte inferior de la cara con las manos.

Del elfo salía ruidos ahogados, como si aguantase un golpe de tos. Pero con otro significado completamente diferente, unidos a la mirada traviesa que a duras penas conseguía ocultar.

\- Tyëlpe te estás…..¿te estás _riendo_?- Preguntó de mala manera enarcando una ceja.

Ya descubierto por su, en más de una manera, superior. El noldo se decantó por liberar, la mayor y más despierta carcajada , que el maia le había visto lucir en todas las décadas que llevaba junto a él.

La ignorancia ante qué clase de hecho estaba produciendo semejante reacción le estaba haciendo sentir bastante incómodo.

\- Bueno señor de Eregion, ¡ilústreme por favor si le viene en gracia! ¡Pues yo también deseo formar parte de dicha mofa que ha este paso hará colapsar los cimientos de nuestra hermosa ciudad!- Acusó con sorna, separando los cabellos platinados que habían quedados pegados en la frente por el calor, de manera sobreactuada, con tal de expresar su fastidio.

El elfo se recuperaba y erguía a duras penas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Ai, te pido que me disculpes amigo mio, es solo que- Fue asaltado por otro ataque de risa y no pudo continuar.

En este punto Annatar sentía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y ello ya era un decir.

\- …Solo ¿ _qué_? Vamos, continua, por favor me siento intrigado-

\- Es solo que…..estaba pensado Annatar, que si es cierto que los anillos no hacen más que cumplir los deseos del portador. Fuésemos…- De nuevo una pequeña risa, tal era su descontrol que pequeñas lagrimitas se le estaban formando en los ojos. – Que si fuésemos a dárselos a los enanos, que valoran el oro y la riqueza más que nada, labrarían enormes y gloriosas fortunas, y las acumularían tanto que acabarían atrayendo a una horda entera de dragones, de los de las antiguas batallas que codician el oro sobremanera-

El elfo realizó otra pausa ya por cuarta vez, tanto para llenar los pulmones de aire, como para, sospechaba él, darle un cierto dramatismo a la historia que la hiciera parecer más hilarante. Le dejó continuar algo curioso por semejante razonamiento que aún acertado, no era para nada ocurrente.

\- Ay, pero no sabes tú Annatar ¡cuán testarudo puede llegar a ser un enano! Así que utilizando los anillos también. Porque algo que tanto oro codicia siempre tiene algo de tesoro en sí mismo. Los enanos se harían con los dragones. Y antes de que _Sauron_ pudiera darse cuenta, tendría a sus pies un ejército de enanos, jinetes de dragones. Y ¡Oh! ¡Qué no puede haber final más digno para nuestro Enemigo, que ser _**decapitado**_ por un enano volador!-

…

Celebrimbor se quedó callado entonces, contemplando para su propia delicia y diversión la expresión más perpleja que había visto lucir a Annatar, en todas las décadas en las que llevaban trabajando juntos, codo con codo. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y brillando con la llama escondida que solo uno de los servidores de Aüle podría llegar a tener, con la boca ligeramente abierta en forma de "O", parecía que el ainur hubiera olvidado cómo respirar por unos momentos.

Y de repente, para asombro de ambos presentes. Annatar comenzó a _reír_.

No una risa suave y pausada, delicada y sutil como a las que Tyëlpe estaba acostumbrado. Sino una risa brutal, salvaje, desesperada. Que salía de su mismo espíritu hacia fuera con más fuerza de la que su cuerpo debería permitir.

Una risa que rozaba la _histeria_ en la forma en la que el maia tuvo que sujetarse al hombro del elfo con tal de no caer de rodillas al suelo.

Una risa qué tan solo algo como imaginarse así mismo siendo derrotado por un enano montando un dragón podría lograr. Porque tenía que admitir, que aún _humillante_ , era excesivamente **gracioso**.

Ambos acabaron prácticamente tirados en el suelo el uno sobre el otro, asaltados por una histeria pura, porque la risa era traicioneramente contagiosa, con lágrimas de puro gozo cayéndoles por las mejillas.

Y es que tal vez no fuera algo nuevo para _Celebrimbor_.

Pero es que hacía ya tanto, tantísimo tiempo, que _él_ no era capaz recordar cuál fue la última vez en la que fue capaz de reír de verdad. No por complacer a otros, no para agradar a otros, no a costa de los gritos de dolor de nadie, ni siquiera para contentarse así mismo. Reír libremente, no de alguien, sino con alguien. Porque alguna ridiculez del otro le pareció simplemente tronchante.

* * *

… _.Algo había cambiado._

La _tercera_ _pista_. La tercera _señal_ , y la más importante, de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Ocurrió durante la finalización del décimo sexto anillo, el que sin el conocimiento del maestro elfo, se convertiría en el _noveno_ anillo para los hombres.

Era una cosa realmente pequeña, pero no por ello menos hermosa. Un pequeño círculo de oro macizo, coronado en el centro por un exquisito rubí que él mismo mismo hubiese lucido en sus mejores galas, y decorado en toda su circunferencia, por intrincadas inscripciones, en élfico que él ya sabía de memoria, pero que Tyelpërinquar siempre se apañaba para hacer lucir como nuevas cada vez.

Satisfecho por la nueva obra, el maia volteó el anillo entre sus dedos, apreciando los destellos que el metal producía al trasluz de las lámparas.

A sabiendas de que no estaba solo, soltó sin realmente quererlo, el anillo de poder y lo depositó en la palma extendida del elfo, quien con una sonrisa tirante y nerviosa, esperaba más que ansioso su opinión.

El maia decidió darle por fin el gusto y asintió con la cabeza una sola vez mientras estiraba los labios y relajaba la mirada en tal vez la expresión de aceptación más sincera, que Celebrimbor sabría jamás que le había otorgado.

\- ¿Y? – Cuestionó el elfo – Qué…¿Qué te parece éste?-

Annatar le consintió por fin una respuesta.

\- Mi querido Tyelpërinquar, realmente esta vez te has excedido a ti mismo. Ésta es sin duda, una verdadera obra de arte que, estoy seguro, si quiera los propios servidores de mi Señor , serían capaces de lograr. Me….. _impresionas_ Tyëlpe, más y más cada día que pasa-

Celebrimbor había sido incapaz de sostener su mirada ya a mitad de sus palabras, como un niño avergonzado ante tal adulación de su profesor. En su lugar se había concentrado en el anillo fruto de su propio esfuerzo, los ojos llenos de amor y devoción e incluso de obsesión ante lo que posiblemente fuera el objeto más hermoso que sería capaz de crear en toda su vida.

Si, él conocía muy bien esa mirada.

La había experimentado él mismo, en su forja, miles de veces. Cuando se regodeaba en objetos, en joyas de su propia _creación_ particularmente hermosas.

Sabía que así era su expresión cuando contemplaba su anillo. Su hermoso, único y absolutamente _**perfecto**_ _anillo_. Que muy, muy pronto le llevaría a la cima de su poder.

Había visto esa mirada, esa expresión, en los ojos de su _**Amo**_. Única y excepcionalmente cuando contemplaba los tres _silmarils_ incrustados en su corona. La corona que _él_ le hizo. Para esas malditas piedras que solo le causaban dolor y que ni siquiera eran suyas.

….Celebrimbor cerró la mano que cargaba con el anillo. Y en ese momento alzó la vista y se dirigió a él.

\- Gracias Annatar. Realmente he de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros….por, por _mí_. Jamás hubiese sido capaz de logarlo sin ti-

El elfo le colocó ahora la otra mano libre en su hombro, apretándolo en un gesto afectuoso que daba a entender mucho más de lo que pretendía.

Y entonces Celebrimbor le miró, le miró al igual que miraba a las joyas. Le miro como _él_ miraba a las joyas, y como _él_ miraba a su anillo.

Y entonces _Annatar_ , asaltado por este descubrimiento, tuvo que poner todo su empeño en sonreír en lugar de fruncir el ceño, y en producir un sonido indulgente en lugar de un _grito_.

Porque en aquel instante de dio cuenta, acompañado por un sentimiento, más similar a la _envidia_ y al _rechazo_ , que a la vanidad de lo que le hubiera gustado. Que _**Él**_ _jamás_ le había mirado **así**.

 **Jamás**.

* * *

El anillo único ya estaba listo.

Lucía ya, dorado y brillante en su dedo.

Lo que _siempre_ había deseado. En _su_ mano.

 _Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos_ – No pudo evitar en cierto Noldo que esperaba su regreso allá en Eregion- _Un anillo para encontrarlos_ – Tan solo tenía que esperar…. A estar- _Y atarlos a todos en la oscuridad_ – lo suficientemente cerca.

* * *

No recordaba haber caído dormido. De hecho no recordaba si quiera haber necesitado nunca dormir.

Pero ahora estaba despertando y lo que le recibió era desde luego un paisaje singular.

Desorientado, tuvo que parpadear y enfocar la vista varias veces para ser capaz de localizar dónde se encontraba. Lo cual francamente, no hizo más que llenarle de aún más confusión.

Parecía su…..¿ _fortaleza_? ¿Acaso no había partido ya, por última vez, a Eregion?

Definitivamente lo era por la distribución de la sala, de los tapices y de la textura de la piedra negra pulida de los muros.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo todo era diferente. Reconocía su propia habitación sí. Pero no la distribución de los muebles ni de las alfombras. Ni recordaba haber ennegrecido tanto la sala como para dificultar el movimiento en la misma.

Cierto es que a sus orcos les dañaba la luz del Sol. Pero no es como si la comodidad de aquellas criaturas le hubiese alguna vez importado lo más mínimo.

Cruzó la distancia que le separaba de la entrada hasta la ventana más cercana, la que abría hacia el balcón, hasta que a punto de correr las cortinas, y dejar que un poco de luz esclareciera lo que ocurría en aquel maldito lugar. Hasta que algo aún más inusual, le detuvo.

El _espejo_.

El gran y antiguo espejo junto a la cómoda cercana a la cama. En el cual era un orgullo ,contemplarse cada mañana el cuerpo entero, cuyo marco él mismo había tallado y esculpido en oro y plata finísimos. Estaba **tapado**. Cubierto de pies a cabeza por una gruesa manta negra.

Frunció el ceño, y se dispuso a liberarlo cuando-

\- _Yo que tú no lo haría_ -

Dijo una voz oscura, y gutural. Una voz tan seria y autoritaria solo por presencia que por un momento se sintió congelado en el sitio. Y le gustaría decir que no tembló y que la piel de la espalda no se llenó de alfileres pero no fue así.

Se dio la vuelta despacio, con cautela. Pero ni toda la preparación mental, de todas las horas de tortura infligidas tanto para él como para otros, que había llevado a cabo, hubieran podido prepararle para lo que encontró a continuación.

La figura fantasmagórica y demacrada que se hallaba ante él no era ni orco, ni hombre, ni elfo, ni ainur. Era un espectro, tal vez un miembro de los Eldar en alguna vez.

Ahora no era más que un espíritu endemoniado, atado a este mundo. Uno que ignoró la llamada de Mandos, por voluntad propia o porque algo, o _alguien_ se lo impidió en su momento.

Los rasgos del fantasmas eran suficientes macabros como para hacerle revolver el estómago.

El espectro llevaba armadura, pero lucía extravagante y subrealista en su cuerpo demacrado y esquelético de piernas y brazos demasiado finos, llenos de cicatrices y torcidos hasta la saciedad. La figura era blanca y translúcida, pero incluso él podía apreciar que en brazo derecho estaba pelado, carente de piel, y abierto de par en par dejando de lado tejido y músculo y exponiendo solo la carne y las venas.

Y el rostro, _oh el rostro_. Tal vez su tez podría haber sido considerada hermosa una vez. Ahora estaba tan deformada, mutilación tras mutilación, que solo podían reconocerse la nariz, el agujero de la boca y el _ojo_ , sólo el izquierdo. Ya que el derecho había sido _arrancado_ , de mala manera además, exponiendo al exterior la cavidad ocular y el nervio óptico que aún salía de ella.

Tan lleno de cicatrices estaba _eso_ , que a duras penas podría identificarse como cara o cabeza, de no ser por la mata de pelo negro que salía de la parte superior a trompicones, entre las partes sin heridas donde aún podía crecer.

\- _Dime_ \- Empezó la aparición tomando pasos largos y deliberados hacia su dirección.

El maia retrocedió instintivamente, no por sentirse intimidado ante el elfo espectral, sino por **reconocimiento**.

Y es que él _reconocía_ esa voz. La había oído miles, millones de veces. La había oído gritar y reír e incuso llorar a lo largo de los años.

\- _Dime_ _ **Sauron**_ \- Continuó, colocándose cada vez más cerca. – _Dime, ¿Mereció de verdad la pena?_ -

También _reconocía_ esa armadura.

Y un sentimiento de puro **terror** , se colocó en su estómago y no le dejaba respirar.

Se colocó en su garganta y no le dejaba _hablar_.

Y juró , por lo todo lo que aún le era sagrado, que se terminó alojando en su corazón, porque éste latía tan rápido y fuerte que lo sentía en los oídos.

Lo que salió de su boca no era ni mucho menos, la repuesta a la pregunta.

\- ….Ty….¿ **Tyëlpe**?-

Hacía mucho que no oía su propia voz sonar de aquella manera, como estrangulada por una mano invisible.

\- Tyelpërinquar... ¿eres **tú**?- No hubo respuesta, solo la carencia de movimiento. El maia pensó que su pecho iba a estallar. – Dios mio Tyëlpe….. _ **¿Qué te ha ocurrido?**_ -

No hubo respuesta, pero aquel _ojo_ le miraba. Y todo aquello no podía ser más que una pesadilla porque Tyelpërinquar no podía estar así, simplemente **no podía**.

\- _Tyëlpe_ ….c-cómo. _ **¿Quién te ha hecho eso?**_ \- Logró forzarse a preguntar, aunque no quería saberlo, no podría soportar saberlo.

Y esta vez el fantasma sí que le habló, con un tono glacial como el hielo que cruzaron sus antepasados y lleno de resignación pero no de menos dolor, no de menos ira.

\- _¿No lo recuerdas?_ \- Acusó más que nada, tomando otro paso al frente. Obligándole a retroceder no fueran a cruzarse.

El ainu chocó contra el espejo que había detrás y oyó el susurro de la manta a deslizarse sobre la lisa superficie del cristal.

Miró hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta por sobresalto , ante el ruido inesperado, más que otra cosa. El reflejo que le recibió era tan pintoresco y fuera de lugar que le congeló en el acto.

El de Celebrim- _no_ , aquello _no_ era Celebrimor.

El del espectro, y a su lado una horrenda criatura, similar a un orco pero aún más repulsiva. Con la piel putrefacta y corroída y los rasgos de una cabeza sin pelo alguno y cara deforme. Nariz abierta sin tabique y boca asquerosamente torcida y llena de colmillos.

\- _Fuiste_ _ **tú**_ \- Se movió la boca del espectro del elfo, que miraba el reflejo del otro monstruo sin nada de lástima. Pero a él le llenó de indignación.

Cómo se atrevía aquel fantasma sin identidad a insinuar si quiera que _él_ , a Tyelpërinquar. _¿Cómo osaba?_

\- ¿¡Pero qué dices!?... Yo, yo **nunca** -

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de _por qué_ los ojos de la criatura se agrandaban cuando los suyos lo hacían. Y de _por qué_ su boca se movía cuando él hablaba.

" _ **Fuiste tú"**_

Ya era demasiado tarde como para gritar.

* * *

Oscuro. Estaba todo **oscuro**.

Estaba todo tan oscuro que no era capaz ver nada.

Ni el cielo, ni el suelo. Ni dónde estaba arriba, ni dónde estaba abajo.

No podía ver la luz, ni los colores, ni el viento, ni ningún sonido.

No podía verse él mismo.

En aquel lugar no había absolutamente nada.

Estaba mal. Ya que simplemente, la ausencia de todo no debería ser capaz de sentirse, pero de alguna forma lo sabía.

De la misma forma que aunque lo intentó, sabía que no sería capaz de sentirse a sí mismo. Porque una parte innata en él, desde mucho antes de la Música, durante su propia _Creación_ , podía reconocer en lugar donde se encontraba.

Ahí fue cuando empezó a llenarse de pánico.

Porque ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

Mejor dicho : _¿Qué había hecho para acabar aquí?_

 _¿Qué había ido_ _ **mal**_ _?_ Cuando todo era perfecto.

Cuando sus legiones eran terribles e inmensas. Y su castillo fortificado y sólido hasta los cimientos.

Y el anillo único brillaba en su dedo-

 _El anillo_.

El anillo. Él no podía perder, no podía ser destruido mientras tuviese el anillo. Suyo, solo de él.

Dónde. ¿ _Dónde_ demonios estaba?

Y trató de sentirlo y no pudo. No porque en aquel lugar no hubiera nada. Sino porque simplemente ya no estaba.

Ya _no_ existía.

Ni el anillo, ni todo el poder. Todo el _espíritu_ que había colocado en él.

Todo había sido destruido. _**Él**_ había sido destruido.

Y ahora él se encontraba en…aquel lugar.

….

Había pasado mucho, muchísimo, demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que sintió **miedo**.

Pero de éso es de lo que estaba formada su existencia ahora. Y lo único que le quedaba, era el consuelo de poder por fin recurrir, a la única existencia que adoraba, porque en el fondo sabía que era superior a la suya. Superior a la de todos.

\- …¿ _Maestro_?-

No hubo respuesta.

\- Mi, mi señor. Por, favor…..contestadme-

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¿ _M-Melkor_?- Hacía siglos desde la última vez que pronunció ese nombre en voz alta.

No hay respuesta. No hay respuesta y él era sólo un maiar sin Señor y tenía _miedo_.

\- _**¡MELKOR!**_ \- bramó una vez y otra y otra y otra. Hasta que casi olvidó a quién estaba llamando.

No hay respuesta.

- _¡Melkor por favor!_ _ **¡HÁBLAME!**_ -

….No se oye nada.

\- P-p-Por, por favor…. _¿M-Melkor?_ -

Ni un sonido.

\- **Melkor** ….. _¿e-estás ahí verdad?_ -

No se siente nada. Ni a nadie.

\- _Por favor…._ _ **No me dejes solo**_ -

Porque no existe nada en el _**Vórtice**_. Ni Melkor.

\- **No quiero estar solo…** \- tan solo un quejido.

Ni siquiera él mismo

" _**Dime, ¿mereció de verdad la pena?"**_

-…. _ **Tyëlpe**_ -

* * *

\- …..¿ _Annatar_?-

Una voz, le estaba llamando.

 _ **¿Melkor?**_

Pero no podía, estaba oscuro y no podía.

Hubo una sacudida.

\- ¡ _Annatar_!-

No fue como despertar. Fue como salir a flote desde el fondo del mar, oscuro, helado y sin respiración. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una bocanada de aire que sonaba más a grito estrangulado que a una inhalación.

Salió de la oscuridad sobresaltado, algo tembloroso, desorientado. Abrió unos ojos que de repente recibieron mucha más luz de la que estaban acostumbrados.

Y fuera donde fuera que se encontrase se incorporó de golpe, manos al pecho porque necesitaba comprobar que seguía _ahí_.

Miró a su alrededor, percatándose tras unos momentos de confusión de dónde estaba. En Eregion ,de nuevo, - _pero hace ya tanto, tantísimo de eso, ¿o no?_ – En los aposentos que no eran los suyos, en el sofá largo y confortable que invitaba a estancia perpetua, y con la chimenea con madera que se quemaba lenta y de forma perezosa.

\- Annatar, ¿te encuentras bien?- La voz era familiar

Miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta por fin de con quién estaba. Aunque la mente no podía creerlo del todo.

\- …¿Ty- _Tyëlpe_?- Se oyó a si mismo preguntar. Y ello a pesar de que el elfo moreno y confuso que se encontraba a su lado en aquel sofá, en aquel lugar, sólo podía ser él.

Pero igualmente necesitaba asegurarse.

Celebrimbor arqueó una ceja confuso, y a pesar de que estaba claro que por su mente había pasado algún tipo de cómico reproche _"¿Esperabas encontrar a alguien más en mi habitación por casualidad?"_ , se le notaba tan consternado que lo suprimió en favor de reclinarse hacia él.

Lentamente, como para no desestabilizarlo. Y rodearle con ambas manos.

Una en el espacio entre el cuello y la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos en su pelo y rozando ligeramente la oreja.

La otra sobre la propia mano del maia, en cuyo dedo índice todavía se podía vislumbrar el _destello_ de poder liberado, proveniente de un pequeño, aparentemente sencillo, _anillo_ de oro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado…. _ido_ , durante todo el día desde que llegaste. ¿Tal vez estés algo exhausto por el viaje? ¿O por ese proyecto tuyo? Hasta los de tu calibre , Annatar, necesitan reposar de cuando en cuando-

Annatar no dijo nada. No hizo nada más que concentrarse en respirar, bocanadas pequeñas, poco a poco. Y acariciar la palma de la mano del elfo con el pulgar, deteniéndose un instante de más en el objeto que brillaba en su propia mano. Tyëlpe no parecía haberse percatado.

\- ¿ _Annatar_?- Insistió de nuevo su acompañante.

\- Ah, si…..Perdona mi comportamiento Tyëlpe, tan solo estoy algo- Se paró un momento - ….. _Cansado_ -

La respuesta fue inmediata y cuando el ainu se giró para calibrar su expresión, se dio cuenta que aquel elfo. Que _Celebrimbor_. Volvía a mirarle como sólo podía mirársele a las joyas.

\- Te estás esforzando demasiado- Dijo - Sabes que puedo ayudarte , ¿verdad?, con lo que necesites. Bastante has hecho tú ya, por mí. Incluso con ese proyecto tuyo del que no deseas hablar. Concibo que intentas mantenerlo como una sorpresa, pero te aseguro que no hará más que liberarte un poco de la carga si dejas que te preste mis servicios….. ¿Qué me dices?-

Annatar desvió la vista a la chimenea.

No había sido un sueño, ni ninguna venganza de Irmo.

Había sido una visión, del….¿ _futuro_? Estaba seguro.

 _El anillo_. El anillo se lo había mostrado. Un futuro tan horrible, en el que todos sus planes se torcían por el camino equivocado, sin duda.

Pero ¿ _por qué_ mostrarle esa realidad? Cosas que _no_ han pasado, pero que podrían tener lugar en algún momento. O tal vez no, y quedar para siempre en un oscuro resquicio de su mente como _lo que pudo ser_.

 _Por qué_ mostrarle esa realidad justo cuando…

Cuando planeaba usar el anillo. Planeaba usar su poder en-

\- Si te encuentras indispuesto, puedes permanecer aquí hasta el próximo medio día si lo deseas- En algún punto Tyelpërinquar había colocado sobre su regazo, una manta frondosa. – Prometo hacerte compañía-

El maia contestó con menos que un monosílabo, sumido en sus divagaciones, y contentándose con observar la madera ser lentamente devorada por el fuego hasta evaporar incluso la ceniza.

 _Él_ solía ser así. Él solía ser fuego.

\- ¿Annatar?-

 _ **Annatar**_ , no era el nombre que esperaba escuchar.

El maia abrió la boca -

Y cuando respondió a Celebrimbor al final de todo. Lo hizo sin mirarle. Sin apartar la mirada de las chispas que se formaban en el fuego de las llamas.

\- _**Mairon**_ \- Declaró.

No hizo más que incrementar la confusión del elfo, que le escrutaba ahora con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿ _Qué_?- Cuestionó, sin muchas esperanzas de saciar sus dudas.

Pero no importaba que para Celebrimbor aquello no tuviera sentido. No era por él.

\- _Mairon_ \- Respondió -… _Llámame_ _ **Mairon**_ -


End file.
